


A Man of Many Facets

by RedEris



Series: White Wolf White Knight [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Emhyr begins to realize that many of his assumptions about Geralt are ill-founded





	A Man of Many Facets

The first surprise, for Emhyr, was that the Witcher was a man of taste. This bluff paragon--and parody--of manliness seemed better suited to swilling ale in filthy taverns than swirling wine in crystal glasses, yet he did the latter with practiced comfort. He recognized tiny distinctions in terroir and processing. And true, that might not be so remarkable in a man with elevated senses, but he did so with real pleasure and expertise.

The second, and larger, surprise was that the Witcher was well-read. Astonishingly well-read, in fact. When Emhyr commented on it, Geralt only shrugged. 

“Witcher's life might depend on the tiniest bit of information. Never know what might be useful.” A typically laconic answer. It did little to account for his having apparently read quite an obscure accounting of the early history of the Empire.

The third and biggest surprise was that Geralt could lie.

Not, of course, that it was novel information that the man would lie, but Emhyr had initially thought him quite bad at it. In Emhyr’s view, almost everyone was very bad at lying. But it turned out that Geralt was only transparent when he had no intention of being believed, or when you already had a good idea what he thought of a thing. And that what Geralt thought was not as predictable as… well, as predicted.

Emhyr disliked surprises enormously. Surprises constituted threats. Since this was the man who held the substance of the word “father” for Cirilla, while he held only its form, those might be large threats. It was past time he got to understand Geralt of Rivia.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this snippet is mainly an unusual self-indulgence in flowery turns of phrase. I like to think it's headed towards Geralt/Emhyr but hey.


End file.
